What If . . .
by reanne080
Summary: It's done. Yah! ^_~
1. CHAPTER 1

What If . . .  
  
By Reanne_80  
Rating ~ PG  
  
Hi, everyone, this is my first fanfic. i hope you like it. Disclaimer: i  
don't own sailor moon or it's characters. ok, i want to explain some things.   
This is an alternate dimension fic. I will be using the NA names, cause i am  
not really used to the JA ones. Darien is a twin, just for fun, he he. When  
this takes place Serena is 18 and Darien (and his twin, duh ^_^) is 21. This  
takes place in Small City, USA. " " means talking, ' ' means thinking. (   
) means dreaming. Ok, on with the show......  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter One  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena was sitting at home, watching the T.V. when the phone  
  
rings. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Sere, I have a surprise to show you. I want you to come  
  
over as soon as possible," her best friend Raye said. She sounded like  
  
she had the biggest secret it the world.  
  
"Sure, Raye. I have to get ready, so i will be there in a  
  
bit. Oh, my car broke down, so i will be walking there. That will  
  
take me a bit longer.... ," Serena said sadly.  
  
"Well, don't take too much time, cause the surprise won't wait  
  
forever," Raye, sounding pissed.  
  
"I won't, I promise," Serena said very sincerely, a little  
  
hurt. 'gesh, am I always that late?' she wonders.......  
  
"Yes you are, Serena," Raye answers her mysteriously.  
  
Serena jumped a foot in the air, "I hate it when you do that,  
  
gesh."  
  
Raye laughs in the background. "Ha ha ha... I can just see  
  
the look on your face, meatball head, he he he.."  
  
"Raye, you know i hate that nickname," Serena started to  
  
pout.  
  
Raye bursts into uncontrollable laughter again. "I know that,  
  
silly. Why do you think i call you that?"  
  
"Well, i guess that i will see you in a bit. Bye, Raye," as  
  
Serena hung up on her still laughing friend. 'grrrr, she is soooo mean  
  
sometimes' Serena said thinking to herself. 'Well, I guess i will get  
  
ready.'  
  
After about 15 minutes, serena was out the door to go to Raye's  
  
house. She was in such a rush to get there quickly that she didn't see  
  
the man who was bending down to tie his shoe.  
  
*POW*  
  
Serena went cashing into the ground, along with the  
  
man. "Oche, that hurt, why don't you watch where . . . " she starts  
  
to speak, but breaks off as she gets a good look at the man. He was  
  
gorgeous. He had pitch black hair, dark blue eyes, and he was built.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He he he, sorry to be so short. I have to do it in short sections, other wise i  
might not ever post it. Please R&R. I want all the advice i can get. Thanks.   
^_^  
  
  



	2. CHAPTER 2

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
CHAPTER 2  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As her mind went a total blank, the man got up and offered   
  
her a hand. "I am sorry. I should have been watching where I was going.   
  
Are you all right, miss?" the man asked. He looked really concerened for   
  
her.  
  
Yes, I am fine. I am soo sorry, I should have been watching   
  
where i was going. Are you alright?" she asked him, hoping he didn't think   
  
her too clumsy.  
  
"Yes, though it isn't every day that I get to 'bump' into a   
  
beautiful woman, such as yourself." the man bowed to Serena and she   
  
blushed.  
  
"Wow, you are so sweet . . . I mean . . . ummm . . ." Serena   
  
blushed harder as the man laughed.  
  
"Thank you. By the way, my name is Damien Smith. I would   
  
really like it if you would let me take you to the arcade. I am new in town,   
  
but i was this great place called "The Crown Game Video Arcade". I think   
  
you would really like it." the man said this in one breath because he was nervous.  
  
Serena laughed softly at him now. "My name is Serena Tsukino. I know   
  
that place. I go there all the time. I would love to go there."  
  
The two of them walked to the arcade. Anyone on the street   
  
stopped and stared. They made an attractive couple, with her pale hair   
  
and his dark hair. They talked about nonsense things like favorite foods,   
  
what school's they were going to, friends and what not.  
  
*MEAN WHILE* 


	3. CHAPTER 3

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
chapter 3  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I am going to KILL her," Rei shouted to her 'surprise' for   
  
Serena. "She knew i had a surprise for her and she still showed up late. I   
  
don't care what happened. If she doesn't get here soon, I will . . . I will . . .   
  
GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"   
  
"Calm down Rei, I am sorry that I won't get to meet her   
  
today, but there will be other days. Anyways, i have class soon, so i have   
  
to get going. I will miss you, Sugar Plum." the man, who looks remarkably   
  
like Damien, told Rei. Then he gave her a long kiss.   
  
Instantly calmed down by the man's kiss, she just smiles and   
  
said, "I will miss you too, Darien. I love you. Have a good day at class."  
  
Darien chuckled at that. "Yah, sure hun. I will call you tonight,   
  
if i get back early enough. I love you too."  
  
The two parted slowly at the door, both reluctant to say   
  
goodbye.  



	4. CHAPTER 4

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
CHAPTER 4  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
At the arcade, Serena and Damien had a great time. They  
  
laughed and played games for hours. After three hours, Serena looked   
  
at her watch. She saw what time it was and gasped in dismay.  
  
"Oh no. I was supposed to be at my friend's house three hours   
  
ago. She is going to kill me. Ohhhhhhh." Serena said with misery. " I wish I   
  
didn't have to go, but i do. Here is my e-mail address:   
  
princesslove_2001@hotmail.com ( i am sorry if this is a real one, but i just   
  
made it up). I hope to hear from you again. Bye!" she said this as she was   
  
racing out the door.   
  
Damien got a napkin and wrote down her e-mail address. At   
  
least i can get a hold of her now. * good sigh* Wow, she was something   
  
else." Damien walked out of the door and into the   
  
night . . .  
  
Serena ran from the arcade all the way to Rei's house. "*huff,   
  
puff* I . . . made . . . it . . . whooo!." She knocks at the door and it opens a   
  
few seconds later. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

Hello, Sorry it has taken me so long to put up another chapter, but my computer is on the fritz and I am at my work computer. Anyway, I am happy about the reviews I have goten. I don't know how long this story is going to be, everyone will just have to wait and see. If anyone has any advice or queastions, you can email me at Reanne_80@hotmail.com. Thanks and now on with my story... ^_^  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
CHAPTER 5  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The door opened and Rei shouted to Serena, "Where have you been? I have been witing for   
you forever. I do have impotant things that need my attention and here I was just waiting for   
you. Well, my 'suprise' had to leave, so you missed that. I am very mad at you Serena!"  
  
  
  
"I am soo sorry Rei. I was rushing to my house and then i bumped into someone and i just   
forgot all about being here," Serena said with tears in her eyes. "I know that that isn't an   
excuse but it's all i have. If you would have seen him, you would have understood. I really   
need to talk to someone. Could I please come in and talk with you? I need your advice... and   
everyone knows that you give the best advice in the whole world."  
  
  
  
Rei, even though she knew she was being flattered into it, couldn't refuse Serena's   
request. "Alright Serena, I will talk with you."  
  
  
  
Serena sqealed and did a little happy dance and hugged Rei. "Oh thank you Rei, Thank   
you. You are the bestest freind in the whole world." She grabs Rei by her arm and leads her to   
Rei's room. "There I was, just walking down the street and I was worried about being late, so I   
wasn't watching where I was going. Anywho, I bumped into the absolutly goruous man. We both   
appologiezed and then he asked me out to the arcade. Wasn't that the most sweetest thing he   
could do? Anyway, it turned out to be the place we go to all the time. We sat there all day   
playing games and talking. I gave him my email address, I hope he want's to see me again. Wow,   
he was soooooooo cute. He had thick black hair and dark blue eyes. *sigh* He was just sooooo   
cute. So, are ytou going to tell me what your suprise was?" After saying that in one long breath   
Serena had to sit down or pass out.   
  
  
  
Rei got a big sweat drop over her head while serena was babling to her. "Damm girl, you   
sure do talk fast." Rei giggles. "I know i should torture you, but i am just too excited. I   
have a boy freind. From the way you described you guy, they could be twins, but he doesn't have   
one, so that is out of the queastion. He goes to College and he is really nice. I think I am in   
love." She starts to unconsously pick up on Serena's excitement and starts to talk really fast   
too.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Rei, how wonderful. This is so cool." Serena hugs Rei again. I am soo glad that I   
was able to get over here and talk to you. Do you think I can spend the night?"  
  
  
  
The girls get permission and the night passes. 


	6. CHAPTER 6

Hiya, I am sorry that this is so short, but in the middle of writing this, stuff happened and i am not in the mood to finish tonight, but i haven't added on to my story in a while.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
CHAPTER 6  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The girls wake up. Even though they had stayed up late talking about the men in their lives, they were well rested.   
  
"Hmmm I am hungry," Serena told Rei as they were picking up from there late night.   
  
"When are you not hungry? You are always hungry," Rei said in that voice that sets off Serena off, no fail.  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me Rei?" Serena whines as her eyes begin to fill up with tears.  
  
"Aww gesh, here we go again," Rei mutters to herself, as she smacks herself in the head. "I wasn't being mean, I was telling you a fact. You are always hungry. Gesh, Serena, are you overly sensitive today, or what?" Serena sniffles and looks at Rei with her big blue eyes and Rei melted. "I am sorry Serena. We will go out to eat, ok?"   
  
Serena gets a big smile on her face and does her happy dance. "Oh, lets hurry, I can't wait. Hehehehe. Thanks, Rei!" Serena hugs Rei and Rei just smiles at her friend.   
  
"Ok, let go. I have to meet Darien at 1 pm. That leaves us with a hour and a half to kill. I need at least a half hour to get ready."   
  



	7. CHAPTER 7

Sorry all, that i haven't written in months. I've been very busy and lazy. this is just a short chapter, just to get me back into the mood of writing, besides being 5 am. ::grins:: I hope you all like it and i get many, many reviews. see yah all and thanks for reading my fic.  
  
"Oh, but I forgot that I had to Baby-sit Sammy this afternoon," Serena says, pouting. "I guess I could meet you there, Rei."  
  
"Sure, Sere, that'll be fine," Rei says absenty, as she is going through her closet.  
  
Serina huffs at Rei's not paying attention to her and leave's Rei's.  
  
*************  
Serina walks down the street grumbling about Rei. Once again she isn't paying attention to where she is going. *Bohm* Serina goes flying on her butt. "omph, owww, man, not again..." she looks up and sees a man. "Damien!!!" she screaches at the top of her vioce and she runs to give him a hug.  
  
The man has a pained and annoyed look on his face. He pushes Serina off him. and says in a cold vioce (we all know the vioce I'm talking about ::pouts::) "Excuse me miss, do i know you? I think not. Now I have an important date to go on, so excuse me, little girl." The man walks on without looking back at Serina. Her eyes filled up with tears, and for once doesn't start screaching. Tears sighlently fall down her face. Her heart is breaking. When she get to her room, she closes the door softly and soft sobs rack her body. She stays that way all day and night, though she got many phone calls from Rei and Damien. She just sobed more quietly when ever his named was mentioned.  
  



	8. CHAPTER 8

After staying in her room for a week, her mother made her leave the house. She ignored the phone calls that Rei and Damien made. As she was walking down the street, She say Rei. She ran to her, smiling for the first time in a week. Then she noticed that she was walking next to a man. She stoped running and stoped in horror. The man was Damien. Serena made a small sobbing sound and turned to flee. Just then, Rei turned and saw Serena.  
  
"Serena, wait! I have someone I want you to meet." Rei called to her. The man turned around and stilled, recoginizing the girl that he bumbed into a week ago. "Rei, do you know that girl? She bumbed into me the other day and I think she thought I was someone else..." His eyes widden in horror. "Oh, no. I Hadn't met my brother yet and she called me by his name. I bet she thought I was him. We have to fix this. You know how down in the dump he has been since that girl he met hasn't returned his phone calls in a week. Boy oh boy, what a fix."   
  
Rei just nodded her head dumbfounded. They decided to make a plan.  
  
*************  
  
Serena gets home and there is a message on her answering machine.   
  
"Serena, I want to explain what happened. Please meet me at the temple tonight at 9, if our freindship means anything to you, bye." Rei said in a pleading voice. Serena sighed and knew she would go, no matter how much it hurt. She got ready. She dressed up and put maycup on, just to boost her confidence.  
  
*************  
  
At the temple, Rei and Darrien called Damien and told him to come to Rei's temple. He agreed because he was so depressed. They had a romantic dinner for two set up. Candles, soft music and all. At 8:45, Rei and Darrien left for their own date.   
  
Serena showed up at 9:15, running c=because she left a little late. "Rei, I'm here! Where are you? *gasp* What is all of this?" Serena's eyes widen and then she notices Damien. "What's going on?"  
  
"Serena, there has been a huge misunderstanding. I have never been out with Rei and I never ran into you except for the day we first met. That is my twin brother, Darien. I only knew of his existance a few days ago. I am so sorry for hurting you, though I didn't do it directly. I love you and would never hurt you intentionally. Please beleive me, my love." He watched for a reaction from her. She flew into his arms and cried happily.  
  
"Oh, Damien, I love you too and I beleive you!" She laughs and cries at the same time. "They set this up didn't they? ::giggles:: They are so sweet."   
  
Damien looks into Serena's eye's. He smiles down at her and gently raises her head and gives her a tender kiss. Just then Rei and Darrien walk in. Rei hugs Darrien's arm and Darrien gives a discreat cough.  
  
Serena and Damien break off the kiss with flushed cheeks. Serena whirls around and hugs Rei. "Thankyou, Rei, You are my best freind and I love you, thankyou so much!"   
  
Rei giggles at her freind. "I am just glad that I could fix the mess. By the way, this is Darrien." Serena looked at Darrien and then at Damien. "Wow, the resmblence is amazing... Oh, wow. ::giggles::"  
  
*************  
  
After that, the two couples were insepreable. The went everywhere and did everything together. A few years later, they had a double wedding.   
*AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER*  
  
  
*************  
  
wow, it is done. I neer thought i would finish it. ^_^. I am proud of myself. this is the first story i have writeen that I have finished. I hope to start more stories. I am working on a Sailormoon Labyrinth crossover. I don't know if I will ever finish it. I hope to. Well, enough of my wanderings. See yah all later.  
  
Reanne 


End file.
